fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Niebieskowłosa tajemnica/Gwardia Valmiry i Jake'a
47 rozdział serii "Niebieskowłosa tajemnica". Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Fretka Flynn *Nicole Strong *Scott Milton *Tatiana Milton *Amy Milton *Loren Rarity *Buford Van Stomm *'Fleur Fletcher' *Valmira Dziobak *Jake Flynn *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *'Ridguś' *Roger Dundersztyc *Sophie Adventure *Irving Du Bois *Hermiona Vitaris Opis Tatiana i Scott zapominają o urodzinach Amy, która cały dzień spędziła z psem, Szarikiem. Nicole obmyśla plan, by oszukać Fleur, jednak Fretka burzy jej plany. Loren chciała, by reszta jej towarzyszy poszła za jej potomkami, jednak ostatecznie tylko Ferb się zgadza. W tym czasie Valmira i Jake obmyślają nową strategię. Fabuła Scott włożył dłoń do kieszeni. Pusto. Wcale nie był zaskoczony, nie pierwszy raz zapomniał kluczy, a poza tym, jak raz obecność siostry bliźniaczki na coś się zdała. Oparł się o ścianę domu, czekając aż ona łaskawie otworzy drzwi. Znajdowali się przy posiadłości Miltonów. Sporej wielkości dom o kremowej barwie, otoczony ogródkiem, który służył jedynie ozdobie. Żaden z właścicieli nie przejmował się nim na tyle, by włożyć w nie jakiekolwiek starania, ale by zaimponować sąsiadom, zatrudnili ogrodnika. Blondyn uśmiechnął się, widząc czarnowłosego, chudego mężczyznę ubranego w ogrodniczki, zmierzającemu ku upragnionej wolności. - Dobry panie Roger! W odpowiedzi usłyszał jedynie burknięcie; A byłem burmistrzem. ''Nie zważając na to, Scott tylko uśmiechnął się, wkładając ręce do pustych kieszeń. Dopiero gdy napotkał wyraz twarzy Tatiany, pochmurniał. - Wyglądasz jakbyś zjadła bobra. - stwierdził. - Otwieraj te drzwi, zimno się robi. Ona jedynie pomacała się jeszcze po kieszeniach, po czym wytrzeszczyła szeroko oczy. On nie musiał pytać, szybko zrozumiał. Niemalże jednocześnie zaczęli walić w drzwi, chociaż pamiętali, że rodzice są w pracy. Ich jedyną nadzieją, było to, że Amy jest w domu. W tym czasie Amy leżała wygodnie na wersalce z delikatnym uśmiechem obserwując jak jej pies bawi się obok papierową czapeczką urodzinową. Pies rasy Golden Retriver budził zachwyt swoich właścicieli nie tylko swoją kremową, puszystą sierścią, ale także i wyjątkowym sprytem i inteligencją. Szczególnie wśród najmłodszych Miltonów cieszył się sympatią, a on odwzajemniał im się bezgranicznym oddaniem. Pies, chociaż widział uśmiech na twarzy swojej pani, przeczuwał, że jest smutna. Chcąc ją rozweselić, rzucił jej na brzuch troszkę oplutą i poszarpaną czapeczkę urodzinową o tęczowych barwach. Na jej widok, kąciki ust dziewczyny nieco się poszerzyły, jednak oczy wciąż były smutne. - Ta miała być dla Scott'a. - powiedziała, podnosząc się. Pogłaskała psa, na co ten zamerdał ogonem. - Ale przynajmniej ty brałeś czynny udział w moich urodzinach, dobre i to. W tym momencie do uszu Miltonówny dotarło głośne pukanie do drzwi. Westchnęła ciężko, spoglądając na nie z niezadowoleniem. Pies wydawał się być jeszcze bardziej uradowany. Oparł się przednimi łapami o drzwi, drapiąc w nie. Chcąc nie chcąc, Amy wzięła klucz w dłoń, po czym otworzyła zamek. Przed nią stanęło starsze rodzeństwo, które wyglądało, jakby właśnie wróciło z bezludnej wyspy. - Nareszcie w domu! - krzyknął uradowany Scott. - Nienawidzę mojej pracy! Pies nie wiedząc kogo powitać najpierw, naskoczył na Tatianą, która stała najbliżej, liżąc ją po twarzy. - No już Szarik. - powiedziała, śmiejąc się. - Make up mi zmyjesz. Następnie, Szarik rzucił się na Scott'a, również okazując mu swoją miłość lizaniem po twarzy. On, podobnie jak siostra roześmiał się, jednocześnie drapiąc za uchem zwierzę. Ich dobre humory zburzył widok wyraźnej złości na twarzy Amy. - Kolejna? - burknął Scott. - A tej co dzisiaj? Borsuk cię obsikał? Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała, a jedynie rzuciła mu pod nogi poszarpaną czapeczkę urodzinową. Scott wziął ją w dłonie, a Tatiana zajrzała mu przez ramię. - Ojej, Amy przepraszam. - jęknęła, czując na sobie spojrzenie pełne wyrzutów. - Zapomniało nam się, wiesz jak jest.. - Mieliście być na drugą. - wyraz twarzy Amy z zezłoszczonej powoli zmieniał się na zasmucony. - Rodzice pojechali do pracy i siedziałam sama. - Ale nie ma tego złego, pewnie starzy kupili ci zarąbiste prezenty! - palnął Scott, ale gdy napotkał jej spojrzenie, szybko spoważniał. - Albo nie.. Spoko, Tatiana ma dla ciebie prezent! Uśmiechnął się głupkowato, czekając aż Tatiana naprawi sytuację. Niestety, ona stała jak wryta, czerwieniąc się. Amy nie miała większej ochoty na dalsze dyskusje z nimi. Złapała za smycz, uwiązała ją do obroży Szarika, po czym wyszła z nim na spacer. Scott i Tatiana przyglądali się jej bezradnie, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. - Ale wtopa. - powiedziała Tatiana, spoglądając na prezenty które Amy pozostawiła w salonie. Nie ciężko jej się dziwić. Prezentem od ojca był olbrzymiej wielkości domek dla lalek, a od matki, kosmetyczka z pełnym zestawem. Tatiana z własnego doświadczenia wiedziała, że w wieku 13 lat, żaden z tych prezentów jej się nie przyda. - Przesadzasz. - stwierdził Scott, siadając naprzeciw domku. - Gest się liczy. - I na tym chyba polega problem. - na te słowa, Scott zmrużył oczy, patrząc na nią ze zdziwieniem. - Gest. Ona wiedziała, że i tak jej nic nie kupimy. Myślę, że nie chciała po prostu siedzieć sama w urodziny. Wzięła w ręce drugą, nie naruszoną czapeczkę urodzinową. Uśmiechnęła się do niej, czując wyrzuty sumienia. Fakt, nigdy nie miała z Amy dobrego kontaktu, chyba nawet nienawidziły się bardziej, niż ze Scott'em, jednak w święta typu urodziny zazwyczaj zapominali o sprzeczkach i cieszyli się swoim towarzystwem. Tak było zawsze, aż do dziś. - Myślę, że przesadzasz. - stwierdził Milton, przyglądając się lalce. - Ej, a jeżeli ten domek dla lalek już tu stoi... Tatiana spojrzała na niego jak na dziwadło. Pokręciła bezradnie głową, biorąc w ręce drugą, łudząco podobną do niej samej lalkę barbie. - No skoro nalegasz... Nicole coraz bardziej odczuwała chęć mordu wobec Fletcherowej. Spojrzała na Fretkę. Ona zdawała się być bardziej przerażona, niż wściekła. Tymczasem, tyranka wyraźnie zadowolona z siebie, popijała herbatę z białej, porcelanowej filiżanki, siedząc na fotelu agentów. Czasem, spoglądała na więźniów, posyłając im drwiący uśmiech. To tylko potwierdziło Nicole w przekonaniu, jak bardzo ich oprawczyni jest pyszna. Może gdyby nie fakt, że stoją po dwóch stronach barykady, mogły by się dogadać? - Ej, ruda! - zawołała, na co Fletcher odłożyła filiżankę na stolik, przyglądając się Nicoli z uwagą. - Tak, do ciebie mówię. Możesz tu na słówko? Zaciekawiona, uniosła brew, nie ruszając się z miejsca. Nie wiedziała czego może się spodziewać po Strong'ównie, a z uwagi na to, że wychowywała się z Adventurami, nie zdziwiła by się, gdyby tajemniczym jej sposobem, wydostała się z uścisku robotów. Mimo to, zdecydowanym krokiem podeszła bliżej, chcąc dać wrażenie pewnej swoich czynów. - O co chodzi? - zapytała, unosząc głowę tak, by móc patrzeć na Nicolę z góry. - Mam dla ciebie propozycję nie do odrzucenia. Kąciki ust Nicoli poszerzyły się, tworząc złośliwy uśmieszek. Była już pewna zwycięstwa, a gdy Fleur okazała zainteresowanie, Strongówna niemalże poczuła koronę na głowie. - Połączymy siły. Sama mam dość Adventurów. Razem je zniszczymy, tylko mnie uwolnij. Fletcher spojrzała na nią raz jeszcze. Nicole nie wyglądała jakby kłamała, nie zamrugała ani razu, patrzyła prosto w jej oczy.. A z drugiej strony było w niej coś, co zniechęcają Fleur od niej. - Czemu miałabym ci wierzyć? - zapytała, patrząc na nią podejrzliwie. Nicole zachowywała zimną krew. Była mistrzynią kłamania, zawsze wychodziło jej to bezbłędnie. Choć Fleur nie zależała do idiotów, wszystko wskazywało na to, że i na nią zadziałał urok Strongówny. - Bo nie masz nic do stracenia. Przecież jeżeli okaże się, że kłamałam i tak masz za sobą całą armię robotów. Złapią mnie w każdej chwili, więc co ci szkodzi spróbować? - Fakt. - uśmiechnęła się, już dając znać robotom by wypuściły obie. Nicole dosłownie czuła tę rozpierającą dumę. Omamiła tyrankę, teraz już z górki... Fretka pomyślała chwilę. Z początku ciężko było jej połączyć wątki, aż w końcu zrozumiała o co chodzi. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, nie potrafiąc utrzymać języka za zębami. - Świetny plan, Nicole! - oznajmiła, gdy Fleur unosiła już rękę. - Ta stara krowa zaraz nas uwolni i po kłopocie! Gdyby Strongówna miała wolne ręce, zapewne strzeliłaby facepalma. Fretka ciągle zadowolona z siebie, czekała aż w końcu odzyska wolność, nic sobie nie robiąc z faktu, że wyraz twarzy Fletcherowej w szybkim tempie zmieniła się w wściekły. Kobieta jednak nic sobie z tego nie robiła. Szybko przywołała się do porządku. Na jej twarz wróciła obojętność, której Nicole tak bardzo nienawidziła. - Muszę przyznać, nieźle. - stwierdziła, sięgając po filiżankę z herbatą. - Ta ruda trochę ci zawadza, co? - tu zwróciła się do Nicoli, która w odpowiedzi pokiwała głową. - Nie dziwię się. Po tych słowach, usiadła na fotelu, odwracając go w stronę wielkiego ekranu. Włączyła go, a oczom wszystkich ukazały się wojska idące w stronę twierdzy Adventurów. Nicole wytrzeszczyła szeroko oczy, natomiast Fretka nie zrozumiała co się dzieje. - Mówiłaś, że nie dopuścisz do rozlewu krwi! - wrzasnęła metyska. - I ty mi uwierzyłaś? - odparła, zanosząc się śmiechem. Przez dłuższą chwilą śmiała się jak opętana, po czym natychmiast spoważniała. Podniosła się, obdarowując przeciwniczkę spojrzeniem pełnym pogardy. Podeszła do niej bliżej, a na jej twarzy malował się złowieszczy uśmiech. Strongówna czuła, jak jej obrzydzenie względem tyranki rośnie z minuty na minutę. - Słońce. - zaczęła, łapiąc metyskę za policzki. - Ja twojemu braciszkowi flaki wypruję i powieszę za nie. Będzie umierał długo i w męczarniach. - każde zdanie wymawiała ze szczególną satysfakcją, patrząc przeciwniczce prosto w oczy. - Wasi ludzie boją się Raritów, a oni są niczym przy mnie. Oczy kobiety niemalże rozbłysły od podekscytowania. Nicole dobrze wiedziała, że nie będzie łatwo ją pokonać, ale i tak się nie poddawała. W końcu i ona jest twardą przeciwniczką. Zapowiadała się więc walka równej z równą. Twierdza rodziny Adventure zdawała się być jeszcze piękniejszą, niż do tej pory w oczach Loren. Z dumą spoglądała na ziemię, która zaraz miała należeć do jej potomków. Sama nie wiedziała czemu, jednak cieszyła się na myśl, jak daleko zaszli jej potomkowie. Sławią imię swej Ojczyzny, tak jak i ona pragnęła czynić. Oni, a szczególnie Dylan, byli ucieleśnieniem osoby, którą ona sama chciała by się stać. Dylan w przeciwieństwie do niej, nie ekscytował się tak bardzo. Obserwował wszystko z opanowaniem, prawdopodobnie oceniał swoje szanse. Po wyrazie jego twarzy można było wywnioskować, że wszystko układało się po jego myśli. Po chwili podeszła do niego zielonowłosa dziewczyna drobnego wzrostu. Jej cera nie przypominała odcienia ani Loren, ani Buforda. Bardziej przypominała Fineasza, czy Ferba. Jej cechą charakterystyczną z całą pewnością były sporej wielkości okulary o zielonych oprawkach. Ubrana była raczej niezbyt wojennie, bowiem miała na sobie sukienkę do samych kostek w kolorowych barwach dolnej części, natomiast górna miała na sobie jakby czarną kamizelkę. Białe rękawy sięgały do nadgarsków. Fioletowe włosy opadały na ramiona. - Daleko jeszcze? - zapytała. Loren dopiero teraz zauważyła, że oboje mają jakieś defekty. Dylan kulał na lewą nogę, natomiast jedna ręka dziewczyny zdawała się być krótsza od drugiej. Również i sama ona zachowywała się dziwnie. Cała się trzęsła, choć na jej twarzy rysował się uśmiech szaleńca. - Niedługo. - odparł szybko. - Pilnuj reszty, jak znowu zgubimy Victora i Petera, to nas rodzice do domu nie wpuszczą. Dziewczyna zasalutowała, po czym wróciła do reszty. - Wzięliście dzieci na wojnę? - zapytała z niedowierzaniem Raritówna. - Tak. Wiesz, walczyć trzeba się uczyć od najmłodszych lat. A jeżeli zginą.. No cóż, nie nasz problem. Dziewczyna odwróciła się za siebie. Za nimi, wśród reszty żołnierzy dreptało dwójka chłopców. Na oko wyglądali na góra pięć lat. Oboje trzymali w ręku cięższe od nich miecze, a po wyrazie ich twarzy można było wywnioskować strach przeplatany nutką ekscytacji. - Wzięliście dzieci na wojnę? - zapytała z niedowierzaniem Loren. Chłopak odwrócił się na sekundę za siebie, spoglądając na młodszych braci. Wyglądał na niewzruszonego całą tą sytuacją, bowiem szybko skupił ponownie wzrok w cel przed sobą. - Im szybciej nauczą się walczyć, tym lepiej dla nich. - odpowiedział szybko. - A jeżeli zginą, no to cóż.. Trudno, życie. Loren wolała nie zadawać więcej pytań. Zwłaszcza, że cel był już bardzo blisko. Gigantycznych rozmiarów twierdza stała już przed nimi. Zewsząd roiło się od strażników, próbujących zagrodzić drogę żołnierzom Dylana, jednak on sam tylko roześmiał się na tyle głośno, by wszyscy go usłyszeli. W tym towarzystwie, Loren nareszcie poczuła się ''tą normalną. ''Niecodzienne uczucie, jednak wcale nie przynosiło jej ulgi. Stwierdziła, że przebywanie z ludźmi z jeszcze bardziej chorą psychiką od niej, może być niebezpieczne. Taka myśl tylko bardziej pchała ją w stronę dalszej walki. Uwielbiała smak ryzyka, nawet jeżeli czuć było już zapach krwi. Dopiero teraz dostrzegła barwy narodowe Imperium jej potomków, przyczepionych do ich ramion. Przyglądała się im z niedowierzaniem, nie mogąc powstrzymać zdziwienia. - Czy to są barwy UPA?! -niemalże wrzasnęła, odskakując do tyłu. - Ładne, nie? - mówiąc to, Dylan uniósł dumnie głowę, poprawiając przepaskę na ramieniu. - Luzik. Upa mieli w poziomie, a my w pionie. Więc to nie plagiat. Dziewczyna przełknęła nerwowo ślinę. Plagiat nie był jej największym zmartwieniem w tej kwestii. W zasadzie, nawet o nim nie pomyślała. Nawet nie zauważyła, gdy jej towarzysze wyjęli pistolety, a strażnicy, miecze świetlne. Nie mogła być gorsza, również przyłączyła się do walki. Strażnicy twierdzy Adventure byli o wiele lepiej wyszkoleni, co było doskonale widać. Świetnie odpierali pociski niewielkiej broni, również i ponosili mniejsze straty w ludziach. Doszło nawet do tego, że pociski zostały wykończone, co mogło oznaczać kapitulację Imperium Zafer, ale nie na długo. Cała armia walczyła wszystkim co tylko mieli pod rękami, przez co Loren nie mogła wyjść z podziwu. Atakowali krzesłami, widłami, a nawet sztućcami. Aż w końcu wygrali. Fineasz ze zdziwieniem nasłuchiwał dziwnych dźwięków dochodzących z oddali. Z tej odległości słyszeli jedynie szumy, przerywane odgłosami łamiących się mebli. Podobnie reszta stała jak wryta pod ścianą, czekając na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń. Izabela spojrzała niepewnie na Valmirę, która z podekscytowania skakała najwyżej, jak tylko potrafiła. - Jackie, czy ty to słyszysz?! - wrzasnęła mu do ucha, gdy w końcu udało jej się dosiąść jego ramienia. - Łapiemy za miecze i idziemy tłuc wrogów! Oboje wydawali się być ze sobą zgodni. Zgodnym krokiem wyszli z pomieszczenia, nikomu nie tłumacząc się ze swoich czynów. Fineasz zdążył tylko zauważyć uśmiech na twarzy swojego potomka. - Ej, zaraz.. - wtrąciła Sophie, mierząc Flynn'a przeszywającym spojrzeniem. - Czy tamten koleś to nie był twój potomek? W odpowiedzi dostała sarkastyczne oklaski Buforda. Spojrzała na niego spode łba, w myślach podnosząc odsetki, którymi kiedyś zarobi na lot w kosmos. "Ciesz się póki możesz, Buford.. - powiedziała w myślach. - Ale to ja się będę śmiać, gdy przyjdzie do ciebie rachunek!" Izabela założyła ręce na piersi, wyczekując by cokolwiek się zmieniło. Wraz z Ferbem spojrzała na drzwi, które jak na zawołanie, otworzyły się. Wszyscy zamarli, obawiając się, że dziwne odgłosy przypominające walkę, zaraz dadzą im się we znaki. Na ich szczęście, lub nieszczęście, w progu stanęła Loren. Mimo że była trochę poszarpana i ubrudzona krwią, wyglądała na szczęśliwa. Nawet nie spojrzała na Buforda, który odwrócił od niej wzrok. Nikt nie czuł się na tyle pewnie, by o zapytać o powód ich kłótni. Z resztą, po co? Znając Loren i tak za chwilę wszystko im wyjaśni. - Słuchajcie, ale jazda! - wykrzyknęła, podskakując. - Na dole są moi potomkowie no i są super! Totalnie, generalnie jeszcze bardziej szurnięci ode mnie, no odjazd normalnie! No.. może wzięli sobie flagę UPAińców i to trochę chore, ale to pewnie po to żeby wzbudzać strach we wrogach i chyba wyszło! - gdy zauważyła jak Fineasz otwiera usta, szybko przerwała, domyślając się o co chodzi. - Ja myślę, że oni nawet nie wiedzą co to UPA, tylko przypadkowe barwy, wiecie. Ale i tak są totalnie super najlepsi i... - Ja nie o tym. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem. Flynn pomyślał chwilę jak ubrać myśli w słowa, aż w końcu przemówił. - Loren, to wszystko pięknie brzmi, ale nie myślisz, że to trochę dziwne? Tym razem wszyscy spojrzeli na niego tak samo, jak Loren. Zastanawiało ich, od kiedy Fineasz jest tak odpowiedzialny i nie cieszy się, gdy coś się dzieje. Z drugiej strony, nie mogli nie przyznać mu racji. - Zakładam, że to wrogowie potomków Sophii, raczej nie powinniśmy... Raritówna zmrużyła oczy, a każde jego słowo gdzieś jej ulatywało. Mimo to, po chwili kąciki jej ust poszerzyły lekko, jednak wciąż nie można było tego nazwać uśmiechem. Uparła dłonie o biodra, potakując, choć nie było do czego. - Akurat potomkowie Sophii nie są do nas specjalnie pozytywnie nastawieni. - przerwała mu. - Za to moi, są chętni do współpracy. Spojrzała na resztę. Nikt nie wyrażał zainteresowania jej działaniem, nawet Buford na którego wsparcie liczyła. Podeszła do Sophii, która mimo wszystko, uśmiechała się. Loren wyczuła w jej łatwowierności szanse dla siebie. - No chodź. - mówiąc to, złapała ją za ramię, posyłając koleżeński uśmiech. - Fajnie będzie. Nigdy nie chciałaś podbić świata? - A no, chciałam. - stwierdziła, gotowa iść za nią. Hermiona złapała ją za drugie ramię, gdy ta już stawiała pierwsze kroki za kosmitką, jednak w tej chwili zatrzymała się. - Nie radzę. Blondynka natychmiast spoważniała, patrząc to na jedną, to na drugą. Hermiona i Loren obdarzyły siebie na wzajem wrogim spojrzeniem, całkiem ignorując Adventurównę. Irving przetarł oczy, którymi ledwo widział bez okularów. Oparł się o ramię Buforda, który ani myślał stanowić dla niego oparcie. Brunet szybko odsunął się, przez co Irving przewrócił się prosto na Sophię. - Przepraszam! - krzyknął, podnosząc się z niej. Oliwy do ognia dodawał fakt, że dziewczyna była drobna i raczej niezbyt dobrze zbudowana, więc upadek bolał ją mocniej od niego, zwłaszcza, że był od niej cięższy. Hermiona podała jej rękę, patrząc na Irvinga jak na idiotę. - Nic się nie stało. - powiedziała Sophie, masując sobie tył głowy. - Muszę tylko zapamiętać, że gdy będziemy razem sypiać, to ja będę leżeć na tobie. Sama nie rozumiała sensu swoich słów, lecz cała reszta pojęła je doskonale. Irving jak zwykle cały się zaczerwienił, Hermiona, Izabela i Loren zachichotały, Fineasz i Ferb wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, a Buford śmiejąc się do rozpuku instynktownie pomyślał o Loren... - Wracając. - wtrąciła Loren. - Kto idzie ze mną? Nikt się nie ruszył. Raritówna czuła jak złość w niej narasta, jednak starała się opanować emocje. Jej klatka piersiowa poruszała się bardzo szybko. Zacisnęła pięści, a paznokcie wbiły jej się w skórę. Już chciała odejść, gdy ktoś ją zatrzymał. - Czekaj. Odwróciła się szybko, mając nadzieję, że Buford chce iść z nią. Niestety, to był Ferb. Patrzył na nią nieprzytomnym spojrzeniem z którego nie można było wyczuć żadnych uczuć, czy emocji. Nie mówiąc nic więcej, podszedł do niej. Dla Loren stało się jasne, tylko on jej został. Uśmiechnęła się do niego, po czym oboje wyszli. - No to mamy przechlapane. - stwierdził Fineasz. Dylan był dumny. Ze swoich ludzi, planów, ale przede wszystkim z siebie. U jego stóp leżały martwe ciała. Z niektórych leciała ciepła krew, inni zostali zadźgani widłami. On uwielbiał takie widoki. Zapach śmierci był jego ulubieńcem, mógłby go wdychać godzinami. Miał tylko jedną wadę. Zbyt szybko się ulatniał. Dwaj chłopcy, którzy przyszli tu z nimi byli już bardziej pewni. Ich ręce umazane były krwią, jednak oni sami zdawali się nie zwracać na to uwagi. Wszystko było tak, jak być powinno. A przynajmniej tak uważał Rarity. - Zróbmy to jeszcze raz! - krzyknęła fioletowłosa, wyciągając zakrwawione widły z ciała człowieka. Ale nikt jej nie słuchał. Chłopak słyszał tylko bicie swojego serca. Patrzył szeroko otwartymi oczami na pobojowisko, a jego usta poszerzyły się w szaleńczym uśmiechu. - Daleko jeszcze? - zapytał Ferb, gdy Loren prowadziła go po schodach. - Nie marudź! - odpowiedziała z entuzjazmem, przez co Fletcher prawie nie wziął ją za Sophię. - Zaraz będziemy na... Stanęła, patrząc na to co się stało. Dylan stał pośrodku rzezi, a jego ludzie trzymali w dłoniach zakrwawione przyrządy, a na niektórych spoczywały jeszcze ludzkie organy. Raritówna miała co do tego zmieszane uczucia. Z jednej strony była dumna, a z drugiej nie widziała w Adventurach aż tak wielkich wrogów. Zważywszy na to, że są potomkami Sophii, nie czuła potrzeby mordu wobec nich. Co było nowością, bo zazwyczaj czuła potrzebę mordu wobec każdej istoty której nienawidziła. Ferb natomiast czuł, jak zbiera mu się na wymioty. Nie mógł zbliżyć się do tych szaleńców. Bał się, że zaraz zrobią mu to samo. Nie mogąc dopuścić do mordu na swojej osobie, zaczął gorączkowo rozglądać się za drogą ucieczki. Po chwili zauważył proste drzwi obok. Nie myśląc długo, zaciągnął za sobą Loren i zamknął je za sobą. Dylan nawet ich nie zauważył. - Co ty robisz?! - wrzasnęła, gdy spadła na nią miotła. - Dylan będzie nas szukać! - Tak, bo jesteś dla niego taka ważna, że bez ciebie nigdzie nie pójdzie. Dziewczyna przewróciła oczami, splątując ręce na piersi. Chcąc nie chcąc, musiała przyznać mu rację. Oparła się o ścianą, patrząc na towarzysza pytająco. Ten patrzył na nią bez wyrazu, jakby czekał na jej reakcję. - A mogliśmy zostać w swoich czasach. - stwierdziła. - A mogliśmy. - potwierdził. Oboje patrzyli na siebie jeszcze przez dobre kilka sekund, aż w końcu nie wytrzymała. Złapała za pierwszą lepszą miotłę, po czym rzuciła nią o ścianę. Była widocznie z słabego materiału, bo połamała się na dwa kawałki. Ferb cofnął się o krok, a ona warknęła na ścianę. ''Geny jednak mają siłę. - pomyślał, ale nic nie powiedział. Patrzył na nią, czekając aż się uspokoi. Niestety, ona tylko głośno oddychała, ani myśląc o opanowaniu emocji. - Wezwać ci karetę? - zapytał. - Psychiatryczną, czy taką normalną? - zapytała, opierając się o ścianę. Chłopak przez chwilę zastanowił się jaka odpowiedź jest prawidłowa, aż w końcu zdał sobie sprawę, że obie. Zanim jednak zdążył odpowiedzieć, dostrzegł niewyraźny wyraz jej twarzy. Zazwyczaj żywy zieleń, który pokrywał jej skórę przypominał bardziej zgniły, a oczy na wpół zamknięte zaczerwieniły się. - Obie. - I słusznie. - odparła, próbując złapać oddech. - Spokojnie, zaraz mi przejdzie. Tylko.. daj.. mi.. chwilkę. Posunęła się o ścianę, siadając na podłodze. Wyglądała jakby przed chwilą przebiegła maraton. Fletcher bał się odezwać, a nagły wybuch śmiechu, który po kilku sekundach przerodził się w płacz tylko pogorszyły sytuację. Podał jej trzęsącą się dłoń, a ona przetarła zapłakane oczy, uśmiechając się delikatnie. Z jego pomocą stanęła na nogi, jednak ciągle była roztrzęsiona. - Sorki. - zaczęła. - Czasem tak mam. Kwestia nie panowania nad emocjami i zasłabnięć, czy coś tam.. - Byłaś z tym u lekarza? Przyjazne spojrzenie dziewczyny nagle zmieniło się we wrogie, pełne zawiści przez które Ferb poczuł jak uginają mu się kolana. Ona jedynie skrzywiła wargę, jakby zastanawiała się co odpowiedzieć, by nie wyglądać na nienormalną. - Nie marnuj cennej energii. - wtrącił zielonowłosy. - Nie musisz udawać normalną. Wystarczy, że ja nim jestem. Ty po prostu bądź sobą. Zatkało ją. Po raz pierwszy czuła potrzebę uściskania innego chłopaka niż Buforda. Chłopak widząc jej stan, posłał jej przyjacielski uśmiech, po czym jak postanowił jak najszybciej zmienić temat. Rozejrzał się raz jeszcze, by znaleźć drogę ucieczki inną, niż drzwi, którymi weszli. Ona najprawdopodobniej zaczęła myśleć o tym samym, bo utkwiła spojrzenie w suficie. - Możemy wyjść szybem wentylacyjnym. - zaproponowała. - Podsadzić cię? Czując, że i tak nie ma nic do powiedzenia w tej sprawie, próbował chociaż ocalić swój honor. Bohatersko stwierdził, że to on podniesie ją, na co ona prychnęła pod nosem, ale nie protestowała. Chłopak uszykował dłonie, a ona zdjęła buty, po czym weszła stopami na ręce Fletchera. Jęknął cicho, jednak nie skarżył się. Gdyby dowiedziała się jaki z niego słabeusz. Gdy dziewczyna prawie złapała za kratki od szybu, on nie wytrzymał. Przewrócił się, a ona spadła prosto na niego. - Przepraszam. - jęknął, gdy ona się podnosiła. - Nie ma sprawy. - odparła, otrzepując kurz z ubrań. - To może ja cię podniosę. Ferb uśmiechnął się drwiąco, nie mogąc wyobrazić sobie takiej sytuacji. Ona jednak nic sobie z tego nie robiła. Złapała go za pachy, a gdy unosił się nad ziemią, podciągnęła go za stopy, tak, by móc podnieść go wyżej. Teraz stał na jej dłoniach, bez problemu sięgając do szybu. Czując jak oblewa się rumieńcem, zdjął zasłonę, po czym podciągnął się do góry. Będąc na miejscu, wyjrzał na dół. Loren wyciągnęła ku niemu rękę. Fakt, że miała zadziwiająco długie kończyny i tak nic nie dawał wobec jego wzrostu. Wychylił się bardziej by jej dosięgnąć. Już prawie.. Prawie ją ma... I spadł na podłogę. Otwierając oczy dostrzegł Loren, która patrzyła na niego z pożałowaniem. Fletcher poczuł jak oblewa się rumieńcem, a jednocześnie ból w plecach nie pozwala mu wstać. - Chyba nie mogę chodzić. - powiedział przerażony, wijąc się na podłodze. Raritówna jeszcze przez chwilę patrzyła jak chłopak bezradnie wije się po podłodze machając pseudo sparaliżowanymi nogami, aż złapała go za koszulę i postawiła. Ten popatrzył na nią zdziwiony, na co ona zareagowała śmiechem. - A podobno to ty jesteś tym mądrym. - powiedziała, unosząc brwi. - Nikt nie jest idealny. - wybronił się, splątując ręce na piersi. - Oczywiście, oczywiście. - zapewniła go, jak małe dziecko, mrużąc oczy. - Noo.. To próbujemy jeszcze raz. Aż do skutku. Grupka Fineasza czekała w pomieszczeniu jeszcze krótką chwilę. Nie mieli pojęcia co ze sobą zrobić. Z jednej strony nie mogą opuścić tych czasów bez Ferba i Loren, a z drugiej.. Czemu nie? Wszyscy mieli już dość tej chorej przyszłości, wiecznych wojen i psycholi na każdym kroku. Dopiero odgłos otwieranych drzwi wybudził ich z transu. W progu stali Jake i Valmira. - Nie mieliście iść na wojnę, czy coś? - zapytała Izabela, która najbardziej ze wszystkich marzyła o powrocie do domu. - Jeżeli nie macie jedzenia, to możecie iść. Valmira i Jake wymienili spojrzenia, po czym roześmiali się. Fineasz siłą woli uśmiechnął się, a Buford poczuł potrzebę, by rozwalić cały ten budynek, jednak zdołał się powstrzymać. Sophie, która od zawsze podatna była na cudze wpływy, również się roześmiała, chociaż nie wiedziała z czego. - Mamy dobre wieści! - zaczęła samica, po czym oddała głos swojemu nemezis. - Z powodu wojny, która tak jakby wybuchła zostaliście przyjęci do GViJ! Wszyscy popatrzyli na siebie pytająco. Nawet Ridguś, który jak dotąd relaksował się drzemką otworzył oczy, patrząc na partnerkę. Pozostała dwójka czuła ogromną dumę z siebie. - Zostaliście przyjęci do Gwardii Valmiry i Jake'a, kowboje! - oznajmiła dziobaczyca. - Cieszycie się? Fineasz otworzył usta, po czym natychmiast je zamknął, nie chcąc powiedzieć czegoś nie miłego. Niestety, lub na szczęście, Buford nie miał tyle kultury co on. - Durna ta nazwa. - oznajmił. - Żadne z nas się nie przyłączy. - Ale nikt się was nie pyta o zdanie. - wtórował mu Jake. - Po prostu należycie.. I tyle. Kot miałknął żałośnie czując że Valmiry nie przegada. Sięgnął leniwie po swoją fedorę, założył ją na głowę. Pokiwał twierdząco w stronę Valmiry, a ona z radości uściskała go. - Teraz jesteśmy jak jedna wielka rodzina! - krzyknęła. - Składająca się z grupki dzieciaków, żołnierza, kota i dziobaka... Jejku, niezła patologia. Kto jest tu głową rodziny? Wszyscy zgodnie pokazali na Jake'a, który założył ręce na biodra. Jeżeli w grę wchodzi patologia, to on zawsze stoi na jej czele. Nie miał się czego wstydzić, a tylko odczuwać dumę. - Jedna, wielka, patologiczna rodzina! - zawołała raz jeszcze, ściskając mocniej agenta. - Powstrzymamy Raritów, Fletcherów i wszystkich co stanom nam na drodze! Kategoria:Odcinki